1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a humidification apparatus, particular to a humidification apparatus capable of reducing power consumption by using a quartz heating tube to heat liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, devices for generating steams or vapors dispersed in the air to ensure the air contains a certain degree of humidity are used to increase air humidity and alleviate the uncomfortableness caused by dry air, particular to the relief of symptoms such as cough or dried and rifted nasal septum owing to over dried air.
Conventional devices for generating steams use an oscillator or ultrasonic oscillator provided in a water tank for high-speed oscillation of water molecules to generate steams. However, this only produces cold vapors and is not suitable for the place that requires raising the air temperature.
Conventional humidification apparatus for producing steams that require certain temperature mainly uses a container for water storage and adds a set of electrothermal tube in the container for generating steams by producing electric heat to heat liquid (i.e. water) until boiling. The generated steams are dispersed to the air via a steam pipe, which increases air temperature and humidity. This not only increases humidification but stabilizes air temperature, which is extremely important to medical places or nursing homes for unhealthy elders.
However, using an electrothermal tube to heat and generate steams may cause high power consumption. Moreover, all liquid in the container need to be continuously heated to the boiling point to generate steams, which consumes more power.
Accordingly, the humidification apparatus according to the present invention has been made based on various experiences and techniques of fabricating heating devices to solve the above-mentioned problems occurring in the prior art.